Vampire Diaries: Play Time
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Damon has a fun night with his love Aprill. Lemons. OC.


Vampire Diaries: Play Time

It was late August, around nine at night and the streets were dark. The weather was fantastic, with only a few clouds covering the moon. In a word, it was majestic. A light breeze swept the hair back from Aprill's face, long tendrils of blonde flying behind her as she zipped through the streets on Damon's dark blue Harley, her hands griping tightly to his waist. Laughter filled the air, coming from the vampire in front as the speed accelerated, now moving past a hundred. That laughter was infectious, and made its way to the blonde, her voice ringing out into the night.

"Wow, you really do like speed." Damon yelled over the roar of the engine. He already knew this of course, they had been together for quite a few decades already. Aprill was, after all, a very powerful vampiress, and had a few centuries under her belt by now.

"I don't know what you mean." she called back, playing her little innocent act. Which, coupled with her long blonde hair, and higher voice, almost always worked to her advantage.

Aprill looked around him in time to see the back wall of the alley they had driven into coming up. "Damon, be careful, this is a new bike." She warned, but he didn't stop. "Damon! Come on now, stop!" They were yards away from the wall now, and when they were only a few feet away, Damon swerved, coming so close to the wall, she could have touched it.

"You really don't have faith in me, do you?" he teased, parking the bike and looking around at her.

"No I have lots of faith in you, just not right now." Aprill answered, smacking his shoulder enough to hurt him. Well, his pride anyway. He shook his head and moved nearly completely around on the bike, pulling her into a fierce kiss before she could say anything more. Her hands found their way onto the lapels of his leather jacket to get him closer.

"Come on, Damon, let's go home." Her eyes were dark with hunger and lust.

"Tired of the ride, already?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her again. This one was chaste and playful.

"Well, the ride on the bike, yes." she smirked, slapping away his wondering hands. "To home, lover boy."

"Yes ma'am." was the reply before the engine roared to life and they were off to the old boarding house.

Damon cut the engine when they pulled up and before Aprill could get off, Damon was kissing her again. After a few seconds of lip-locking, Damon pulled her off the bike, allowing her to grip her legs onto his hips, her arms around his neck. The kiss continued as they, or rather he, walked into the house. Stefan was out with Elena, doing whatever they were doing,( Damon didn't really like to think about it) so they had the house to themselves. Aprill's back was pressed to the wall in the foyer, the kisses casing her to need to pant to catch her breath as they continued. Her shining leather jacket was the first thing to hit the ground. The next to go was the dark red, half-shirt that was pulled over her head, revealing her black, silk bra and her b cup breasts.

His hands made their way to said body parts and she arched into the touch. "Gods, Damon, just take it off." she moaned.

He unclasped the bra and let it fall, before dipping his head to clasp a nipple in his mouth. She cried out, dragging his head closer. He bit down gently, before pulling away, and breathing cool air onto the moistened nipple, making it harden.

Damon ripped off her black, lacy, silk underwear, throwing the pieces to the floor. A sigh of protest made him laugh.

"Them were my favorite pair." Aprill growled through clenched teeth, though there was almost no conviction in her voice.

"I'll buy you more." He said, slipping a hand down to spread her legs further apart, and to pull her closer to her crotch was against his still leather covered one. She gasped, thrusting her hips against his, dragging him closer with her legs around his hips.

"Careful, Aprill, wouldn't want this to be over to soon, now would you?" he asked, though he did nothing to stop her movements. Actually, he joined in with them. She whimpered, though she would never admit it, and pulled him in fierce a kiss. He pulled away just long enough to un-zip his pants and free his cock.

"Come here, big boy." Even half out of it she could still tease him. He did the only thing he could, thrusting into her hard. Her head fell back against the wall, cracking hard, but she didn't feel it. He paused for a moment to let her adjust to the feeling of being filled. It took her only a second to give him the go ahead to start.

He pulled her legs up onto his forearms and used the leverage to slide her up and down on his cock. A pleasured moan escaped her lips and she griped onto his hair, taking his mouth in a hard kiss.

"More." was the only thing she said. He moved his arms and pulled her closer by her butt cheeks, pushing deeper into her. She felt every inch of him, his member brushing all the right spots inside of her. White lights flashed in front of her eyes, blinding her to all but the pleasure he was giving her.

"Come on, Aprill. Let go." he growled, moving her hair to dig his fangs into her neck. Blood pooled in his mouth, a welcome sensation. Aprill tilted her neck to allow him more access and arched sharply against him, her entrance tightening around his cock as she came hard. He followed her a second later, falling against her, crushing her to the wall.

"That was better than last time." she said, chuckling into the hollow in his neck. He nodded, kissing her cheek.

"It's always better than last time with you. That's why I love you." Damon answered, sliding a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I love you too." she smiled. Her red lipstick was smeared, but her eyeliner was perfect. After a minute he set her down, letting her stand at her usual height of five foot five and a half, though with the heels she was in, she was nearly as tall as he was.

"Well, my love, shall we retire to the bedroom?" he questioned, playing the gentleman. Like he ever was.

"Why the bedroom? There's always the couch, the floor, the kitchen, the bathroom, and we could try the roof." Aprill laughed, smoothing down his messed up hair. "Come on, let's make use of the empty house before that annoying brother of yours gets back." He laughed and followed her, as always, to more new experiences.

Fin


End file.
